The present invention consists of a group of novel parts which can be combined and fastened to make a novel drum and cymbals pedals assembly. It is for mechanical assistance means to musical performance on a drum and/or cymbals.
Some factors and criteria considered important to the inventor while developing this invention: temporally consistantly smooth and stable operation under various loads and conditions; firstsaid factors and criteria versus minimum dynamic inertia; friction, maximum dynamic range and minimum undesirable oscillation; versatility; ease and maximum range of adjustability and adaptability; size, shape, gripping, calibrative, and rectifying qualities and their inter- and co-relationships; minimum wind resistance; ease and simplicity of manufacture, operation, maintenance, and user-serviceable modular construction; portability; simplification of escapement means; posture and fatigue; maximum non-dynamic inertia versus weight; attachability; usefulness in conjunction with nearby or contiguous musical instruments and/or stands; safety from breaking drumheads; overall utility versus cost; ability to pedipulate more than one pair of cymbals with a single treadle; and esthetic beauty.